


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

by unicornscandraw



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I swear it, LMAO, M/M, cheers to mobile for not putting my tags on this earlier, gavin is a mood in this tbh, idk what else to tag this as it's just GAY and SOFT and FLUFFY enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornscandraw/pseuds/unicornscandraw
Summary: Gavin genuinely didn’t know why Ryan was putting so much effort into this year, but then he saw Alfredo walk into the room, smiling as always as he walked over to Trevor and started talking. Gavin snorted, Ryan was so gay, it was almost unbelievable. ‘Oh, you wanna make this year special for your sauce boy?’





	Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> this ship has killed me. first fic for them, guess i should be proud of myself lol. anyways, this is a small humble christmas present for you all. merry christmas!! (also i posted this on mobile sorry if it comes out weird xjndndnd)

‘Ryan, where are you right now? You were supposed to record with us, asshole.’ Gavin hissed into his phone, making sure Ryan could hear just how annoyed he was. Ryan, who was juggling a phone and christmas cookies in his arms, set down the cookies onto the table and held the phone up to his ear.

‘Gav, please, just get someone else, alright? I’m getting stuff ready for Christmas tomorrow.’ He couldn’t see it, but he sure Gavin was rolling his eyes to accompany his tired sigh.

‘You fucking owe me one. Why are you taking this long, anyway? It doesn’t normally take you up until Christmas Eve to get your shit together.’ Gavin genuinely didn’t know why he was putting so much effort into this year, but then he saw Alfredo walk into the room, smiling as always as he walked over to Trevor and started talking. Gavin snorted, Ryan was so gay, it was almost unbelievable. ‘Oh, you wanna make this year special for your sauce boy?’ Gavin teased, in his usual teasing voice. Ryan’s face was super red and he hated how easily Gavin could get him embarrassed.

‘Shut up. Just don’t tell him, okay? It needs to be a surprise. It’s our first Christmas together and I want it to be special.’ Gavin laughed again, oh this was too good.

‘Alright, alright- I’ll stay quiet...’ Ryan gave a sigh of relief. ‘Only if you kiss under a mistletoe and send pics.’ Ryan was no longer relieved. ‘I need photographic evidence, alright?’

‘Fuck off, I’m not sending you pics! You’ll show em to everyone else, I’ll never hear the end of it.’

‘Cmon! I won’t, you have my word.’

‘...Promise?’ Gavin smirked.

‘Promise.’

\------------------------------------------

Ryan, without out the help of any others, surprisingly, had completely set up the house. The Christmas Lights outside that they put up together a few weeks ago were lit up, as well as the Christmas Tree. Alfredo and Ryan’s carefully wrapped presents were underneath the tree, each present wrapped in beautiful wrapping paper. Christmas cookies that Ryan had baked himself were on the counter, along with some milk and candy canes. A Christmas Movie to watch tonight was already set up. Lights were strewn all around in the house, and a mistletoe was placed over the kitchen door. Ryan did admit that he wanted to kiss Alfredo under the mistletoe very much. He wanted to tug him into a passionate kiss and just place his hands onto his hips, holding him as softly and comfortably as he could, and just show him how much he cared about him. He wanted their first Christmas to be the most memorable one they would ever have. Perhaps Ryan was being too hopeful, but he really hoped this would be their first of many Christmas’ together.

As Ryan snapped out of his day dreaming, he heard his phone ringing and went over to pick it up. On the phone screen, it said that “Sauce Boy ♡” was calling, and Ryan immediately knew who it was. Smiling ear to ear, he picked up the phone and answered it.

‘Hey, sweetie. How are you?’ Ryan just couldn’t help bringing out the pet names, Christmas time really made him sappy. Something about Christmas was just super romantic to him, he loved every second of it.

‘You sap.’ Alfredo laughed. ‘Just finished recording, I think Gavin made Jeremy lose his mind.’ Ryan chuckled.

‘Sounds about right. Want me to pick you up? It’s a little late.’ It was only 7pm, definitely not late by Ryan’s standards, but he was still pretty sure he wanted to watch a movie or just simply hang out with Alfredo.

‘Mmhm. That would be lovely.’ Alfredo hummed. ‘I’ll be waiting. See you soon.’

‘Should be there in half an hour, I’ll be there as quick as I can. Love you, sweetie.’ Alfredo laughed again, it was music to Ryan’s ears.

‘You absolute sap, I love you too. Bye, honey.’ Ryan, smiling widely, closed the phone. He fucking loved Christmas.   
  
As promised, Ryan picked up Alfredo up, placing a quick kiss to his forehead. The ride was mostly silent as they listened to Christmas music being played, Ryan occasionally humming along to the tune.

‘Okay, we're almost at the door, can you close your eyes?’ Alfredo smirked, chuckling a little.

‘Just what have you got planned?’ Ryan placed a hand over Alfredo’s eyes.

‘You’ll see, just trust me.’ Alfredo smiled again.

‘Okay, okay- you better not be tricking me or something.’ Ryan held his hand as Alfredo stepped out of the car and brought him inside, leading him carefully to sit on the sofa and sat next to him. He had carefully set up some candles on the table behind them and the rest of the house’s lights were all shining. He had a few movies set on Netflix, so Alfredo could choose, as well as some cookies to eat. He carefully lifted his hands from Alfredo’s eyes.

‘Ta-da!’ It looked like Alfredo’s eyes were shining as bright as the lights themselves. He couldn’t believe how beautifully everything was set up, he was speechless. ‘So uh...remember when I said I couldn’t come record today? I decided to make us some cookies so we can watch a Christmas movie together today.’

‘Ry...you did this all for me?’ Ryan could see small tears forming on the edges of his boyfriend’s eyes. He quickly and gently placed his hands to his eyes and wiped those tears away.

‘Of course, I love you and I really wanted our first Christmas together to be special.’ He chuckled. ‘It’s not even Christmas Day and you’re already crying!’ Alfredo smiled a bit, taking Ryan’s hands and rubbing them with his thumbs.

‘You just...really surprised me. Thank you, Ryan. I love it so much.’ He presses a quick kiss to his lips. Ryan was over the moon, and smiled as his lips connected with Alfredo’s, like a puzzle piece fitting together perfectly. As he parted away, he picked up one of the movies.

‘Wanna watch this one?’ Ryan pointed to the movie he wanted to watch on the TV and Alfredo smiled warmly, already placing his head onto Ryan’s shoulder.

‘Oh, dude! One of my favourite Christmas movies. I’d love to watch it with you.’ Ryan nodded, content, then going to pick up the plate of Christmas cookies.

‘Sounds lovely. Want a cookie?’ Alfredo grinned as he took a cookie and stuffed it into his mouth as the beginning of the movie played out. He snuggled up closer to Ryan, softly making little circles with his thumbs on his sides, underneath the shirt. Ryan smiled again, pressing another kiss to Alfredo’s forehead as he shuffled closer, keeping his eyes on the movie. It had a few laughs, which gained laughter from them both, but it was mainly a romantic movie set at Christmas time.   
‘This really is perfect, Ry. I love you so much.’ Ryan chuckled and quickly kissed his boyfriend tiredly.

‘Hush and watch the rest of the movie.’ They continued the rest of the movie, occasionally shuffling closer to each other and kiss again. Much later, as the credits rolled, Ryan looked over to see the love of his life sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. God. He loved him so much. He carefully picked him up bridal style and put him next to him in the bed. Another kiss to his forehead, before falling asleep.

\------------------------------------------

‘Babe, wake up.’ Ryan tiredly opened his eyes, stretching his arms over his head. He looked over to see a dorky smile on Alfredo. He was resting his chin on his hands, smiling widely when he saw Ryan smile back. ‘Merry Christmas, Ryan.’

‘Merry Christmas, Alfredo.’ Alfredo immediately closed the distance between them, placing his hot tired lips to Ryan’s. The kiss lasted a while, Ryan only breaking apart once to catch his breath, mumbling against his lips.

‘You’re so touchy at Christmas time.’ He chuckled, shifting to pick up Alfredo and put him on his lap. ‘I guess I can say the same about myself, though.’ He kissed him again, this time much quicker. Ryan hopped off the bed. ‘I’m gonna go make breakfast, mmkay?’ Alfredo nodded, a little red tint in his cheeks. He got up himself, putting on one of Ryan’s shirts, and went himself into the kitchen. The smell of pancakes filled the air as he walked in, and he stopped to see Ryan, casually shirtless and making pancakes. He looked so soft, it was adorable. He crept up behind him, slipping his arms around his belly from behind and rested his head on his back. Ryan chuckled, turning off the stove and turning around to see Alfredo. ‘Hey, you. Do you want to open your present now?’ Alfredo grinned.

‘I’d love to.’ He quickly rushed over to the tree, just like a kid at Christmas. ‘You open your present first.’ He smiled, clearly excited about the present he got Ryan. Ryan ripped open the present, that was beautifully wrapped. It was a pair of bracelets, with Alfredo and Ryan’s names engraved into them. ‘I can wear the one with Ryan on it and you can wear the one with my name on it. It’s a bit corny, but I hope you like it…’ Ryan pulled Alfredo into a tight hug.

‘I love it. It’s beautiful…’ He put his own bracelet on and then put the matching one on Alfredo. ‘My gift is gonna look dumb now.’ He chuckled.

‘Anything from you has got to be amazing. Come on, show me!’ Ryan lifted his present and handed it to Alfredo.

‘Sorry, it’s not much.’ Alfredo opened the gift and gasped, putting a hand over his mouth. It was a new camera, one that Alfredo had wanted since they first started dating. He always talked about how he wanted to just record them going on little adventures, to keep to himself. The fact that Ryan remembered that was so special.

‘Ry-Ryan? You...this is so expensive! Oh my god…’ Ryan took his hands.

‘You just...talked about it so often. I hope you like it.’ Alfredo smiled again.

‘I love it. So much. I love you, Ryan. Thank you.’ Ryan smiled.

‘You’re welcome, love. Now, do you want to try out the camera on a stream or something?’

\------------------------------------------

‘Uh, hey guys! Merry Christmas everyone!’ Alfredo smiled and waved as he greeted the chat. Everyone expressed joy and Christmas spirit. ‘Now, this is just a test stream because my wonderful boyfriend got me a new camera. Ryan! Come say hi to the chat, they keep asking for you.’ Ryan came on the camera and grinned.

‘Hey guys! Hey, Alfredo, tilt the camera for a second, I want them to see the tree and the mistletoe!’ Alfredo did as he was told.

‘It looks lovely, Ry. Oh hey, Gavin just came in the stream! Hey Gavvy!’ Ryan gulped. He knew exactly what Gavin was gonna ask for. He grabbed the camera and Alfredo.

‘Hey, Gavin. Here’s your photographic evidence!’ He placed the camera down so that it was facing the two and lent in and kissed Alfredo passionately. He grabbed him at the hips and Alfredo melted into the kiss. He pulled away, and smiled as he saw the chat exploding on the monitor. ‘Merry Christmas, everyone. And Merry Christmas to you, babe.’ Another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my main blog on tumblr: unicornscandraw
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed this !! ;w;


End file.
